Sacramento County, California
| photo1b = Tower Bridge Sacramento edit.jpg | photo2a = SuttersFort2002.jpg | photo3a = Locke p1080790.jpg | photo3b = FolsomPowerHouse.jpg | spacing = 1 | size = 300 | foot_montage = Images, from top down, left to right: California State Capitol, Tower Bridge, Sutter's Fort, Locke Historic District, Folsom Powerhouse State Historic Park }} | image_size = | image_caption = | image_flag = Flag of Sacramento County, California.png | image_seal = Seal of Sacramento County, California.svg | named_for = The capital city of Sacramento, which is named for the Sacrament of the Holy Eucharist | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Sacramento Valley | subdivision_type3 = Metro area | subdivision_name3 = Greater Sacramento | government_type = Council–manager | governing_body = Board of Supervisors | leader_title = Board of Supervisors | leader_name = | leader_title1 = County Executive | leader_name1 = Navdeep S. Gill | seat_type = County seat | seat = Sacramento | unit_pref = US | language = English | area_total_sq_mi = 994 | area_land_sq_mi = 965 | area_water_sq_mi = 29 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_ft = | population_as_of = April 1, 2010 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1418788 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | pop_est_footnotes = | population_est = 1514460 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = February 18, 1850 | timezone = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset = −8 | timezone_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset_DST = −7 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | image_map = Map of California highlighting Sacramento County.svg | mapsize = 200px | map_caption = Location in the state of California | image_map1 = Map of USA CA.svg | mapsize1 = 200px | map_caption1 = California's location in the US | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 06-067 | website = | footnotes = }} Sacramento County is a county in the U.S. state of California. As of the 2010 census, the population was 1,418,788. Its county seat is Sacramento, which has been the state capital of California since 1854. Sacramento County is included in the Sacramento-Roseville-Arden-Arcade, CA Metropolitan Statistical Area. The county covers about in the northern portion of the Central Valley, on into Gold Country. Sacramento County extends from the low delta lands between the Sacramento River and San Joaquin River, including Suisun Bay, north to about ten miles (16 km) beyond the State Capitol and east into the foothills of the Sierra Nevada Mountains. The southernmost portion of Sacramento County has direct access to San Francisco Bay. History Sacramento County was one of the original counties of California, which were created in 1850 at the time of statehood. The county was named after the Sacramento River, which forms its western border. The river was named by Spanish cavalry officer Gabriel Moraga for the Santisimo Sacramento (Most Holy Sacrament), referring to the Catholic Eucharist. Alexander Hamilton Willard, a member of the Lewis and Clark Expedition, is buried in the old Franklin Cemetery. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.0%) is water. Most of the county is at an elevation close to sea level, with some areas below sea level. The highest point in the county is Carpenter Hill at 828 feet (252 m), in the southeast part of Folsom. Major watercourses in the county include the American River, Sacramento River, Cosumnes River, a tributary of the Mokelumne River and Dry Creek, a tributary of the Sacramento River. National protected areas * Stone Lakes National Wildlife Refuge * California National Historic Trail * Pony Express National Historic Trail Demographics 2011 Places by population, race, and income 2010 |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} The 2010 United States Census reported that Sacramento County had a population of 1,418,788. The racial makeup of Sacramento County was 815,151 (57.5%) White, 200,228 (15.4%) African American, 14,308 (1.0%) Native American, 203,211 (14.3%) Asian, 13,858 (1.0%) Pacific Islander, 131,691 (9.3%) from other races, and 93,511 (6.6%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 306,196 persons (21.6%). 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 1,223,499 people, 453,602 households, and 297,562 families residing in the county. The population density was 1,267 people per square mile (489/km²). There were 474,814 housing units at an average density of 492/sq mi (190/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 64.0% White, 10.6% Black or African American, 1.09% Native American, 13.5% Asian, 0.6% Pacific Islander, 7.5% from other races, and 5.8% from two or more races. 19.3% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 10.2% were of German, 7.0% English, 6.7% Irish and 5.1% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 75.7% spoke only English at home; 10.0% spoke Spanish, 1.5% Hmong, 1.4% Chinese or Mandarin, 1.3% Vietnamese, 1.2% Tagalog and 1.2% Russian. There were 453,602 households out of which 33.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.4% were married couples living together, 14.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.4% were non-families. 26.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.24. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.6% under the age of 18, 9.5% from 18 to 24, 31.0% from 25 to 44, 20.9% from 45 to 64, and 11.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,816, and the median income for a family was $50,717. Males had a median income of $39,482 versus $31,569 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,142. About 10.3% of families and 14.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.2% of those under age 18 and 6.6% of those age 65 or over. Government The Government of Sacramento County is defined and authorized under the California Constitution, California law, and the Charter of the County of Sacramento.California Government Code § 23004 Much of the Government of California is in practice the responsibility of county governments such as the Government of Sacramento County, while municipalities such as the city of Sacramento and Folsom provide additional, often non-essential services. It is composed of the elected five-member Board of Supervisors, several other elected offices including the Sheriff, District Attorney, and Assessor, and numerous county departments and entities under the supervision of the County Executive Officer. In addition, several entities of the government of California have jurisdiction conterminous with Sacramento County, such as the Sacramento County Superior Court. Under its foundational Charter, the five-member elected Sacramento County Board of Supervisors (BOS) is the county legislature. The board operates in a legislative, executive, and quasi-judicial capacity. The current members are: * Phil Serna, district 1 * Patrick Kennedy, district 2 * Susan Peters, district 3 * Sue Frost, district 4 * Don Nottoli, district 5 The Sacramento County Code is the codified law of Sacramento County in the form of local ordinances passed by the Board of Supervisors. Politics Voter registration Cities by population and voter registration Overview Sacramento County is politically competitive in presidential elections, though marginally Democratic. Candidates from the Democratic Party have carried the county in the past seven presidential elections, and have won a majority of the county's votes thrice during that time (in 2008, 2012 and 2016). The city of Sacramento is strongly Democratic, while rural areas are strongly Republican; suburban areas are more divided. This pattern is also present in congressional and state legislative elections. The last Republican presidential candidate to win a majority in the county was George H.W. Bush in 1988. Conversely, in gubernatorial elections the county often favors Republican candidates, doing so in 2002, 2003 and 2006 before supporting Democrat Jerry Brown in 2010. In the House of Representatives, all of California's 7th congressional district and portions of its 3rd, 6th, and 9th districts are in the county. In the State Assembly, all of the 7th and 8th districts and parts of the 6th, 9th, and 11th districts are in the county. In the State Senate, parts of the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 6th, and 8th districts are in the county. According to the California Secretary of State, as of October 22, 2012, Sacramento County has 698,899 registered voters, out of 944,243 eligible (74%). Of those, 306,960 (44%) are registered Democrats, 225,688 (32%) are registered Republicans, and 134,677 (19%) have declined to state a political party.CA Secretary of State – Report of Registration – October 22, 2012 Crime The following table includes the number of incidents reported and the rate per 1,000 persons for each type of offense. Cities by population and crime rates Education Colleges and universities Public schools *California State University Sacramento *UC Davis Extension **UC Davis School of Medicine **UC Davis Betty Irene Moore School of Nursing Community Colleges *Los Rios Community College District **American River College **Cosumnes River College **Folsom Lake College **Sacramento City College *Sierra College Private schools *The Art Institute of California – Sacramento. Branch of The Art Institute of California - Los Angeles. *Lincoln Law School of Sacramento *University of the Pacific in Sacramento *National University Sacramento Regional Campus *University of San Francisco regional campus *University of Southern California Extension *Professional School of Psychology *Golden Gate University Extension *Alliant International University *DeVry University *Universal Technical Institute *MTI College *Sacramento Valley Campus of the University of Phoenix *Western Seminary *Epic Bible College *California Northstate University College of Pharmacy *San Joaquin Valley College Transportation Major highways * * * * * * * * * Public transportation Sacramento Regional Transit (RT) provides bus and light rail service in Sacramento and nearby communities like Rancho Cordova, Citrus Heights, and Rosemont. Sacramento hosts 37.4 miles (60.2 km) of light rail. The cities of Elk Grove, Folsom and Galt also operate their own bus lines. In addition, the transit agencies of the adjacent counties have routes operating into downtown Sacramento, or connecting with the light rail system. Greyhound and Amtrak both serve Sacramento. The port of Sacramento ships 870,000 short tons (790,000 metric tons) of cargo annually. Airports Sacramento International Airport is a major, full-service airport with passenger flights. It is owned by the County of Sacramento. The County also owns Sacramento Mather Airport in Rancho Cordova and Sacramento Executive Airport, both of which are general aviation airports. There are also privately owned public use airports located in Elk Grove and Rio Linda. Public roadways The Sacramento County Department of Transportation (SACDOT) maintains approximately 2200 miles of roadway within the unincorporated area. The roads range from six lane thoroughfares to rural roads.http://www.sacdot.com/Pages/MileageofMaintainedRoadways.aspx Communities Cities *Citrus Heights *Elk Grove *Folsom *Galt *Isleton *Rancho Cordova *Sacramento (county seat) Census-designated places *Antelope *Arden-Arcade *Carmichael *Clay *Courtland *Elverta *Fair Oaks *Florin *Foothill Farms *Franklin *Freeport *Fruitridge Pocket *Gold River *Herald *Hood *La Riviera *Lemon Hill *Mather *McClellan Park *North Highlands *Orangevale *Parkway *Rancho Murieta *Rio Linda *Rosemont *Vineyard *Walnut Grove *Wilton Unincorporated community *Locke Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Sacramento County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Hiking trails in Sacramento County *History of Sacramento, California *List of California Historical Landmarks in Sacramento County *List of school districts in Sacramento County, California *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sacramento County, California *Elwood Bruner, district attorney in 1893 Notes References External links * *Sacramento County transit website *Sacramento Metro Chamber – representing Sacramento County and surrounding counties Category:Counties of California Category:Sacramento County, California Category:Sacramento metropolitan area Category:Sacramento Valley Category:1850 establishments in California Category:Settlements established in 1850